


Where the Wig Goes Sweeping Down the Plain

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Wig snatched, van joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: It's a normal Friday at school.Until Ms. Fleming enters with a surprise.
Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Where the Wig Goes Sweeping Down the Plain

We all sat in our desks, waiting for our teacher, Ms. Fleming. It was Friday and she always did something surprising on Fridays. Usually it was watching a movie or a trivia game on what we learned in class that week, but it could be anything.

"I wonder what the surprise is going to be," exclaimed one student.

"I hope it's going to be a good one," said another.

"Here she comes," I exclaimed.

The door opened and there stood Ms. Fleming. She stood there in her usual teaching dress. But there was something different about her. I wasn't sure what it was; until I noticed the conspicuous spot on her head.

"Well, I knew that it was going to be surprising, but I didn't think that she would surprise us this much," remarked my best friend Emily.

Ms. Fleming was missing her hair.

"All right, confess. Which one of you kids took my wig? It was missing this morning," she snapped in her British accent.

Nobody said a word.

"Come on. The sooner you 'fess up, the better."

No one spoke up.

"All right, form a line at the front of the class!" 

We all scurried into the line. Ms. Fleming paced in front of us; her ruler in her hands.

"Since none of you are willing to speak up yourselves, I guess that I'm going to have to make you talk!"

No one dared to make a sound; until a girl at the end of the line coughed.

"Aha!" exclaimed Ms. Fleming as she ran over to the end.  
"So it was you, Julia Wickette!"

"No! No, it wasn't me! I just had to cough. I like having you as a teacher and wouldn't dare steal your wig!"

Ms. Fleming stared at her for a while. Then she began to move down the line.

"Someone stole her wig? Sounds like something you would do, Katie," Emily whispered to me.

"What? No, I would never steal her wig. I didn't steal her wig!"

Did I? I did have a tendency to do things without knowing that I did them.

Ms. Fleming made it to me.

"Well, well, well. Katherine Smith. Looking a little guilty today, are we?"

I tried to remain calm.

"I know that you stare at my wig during class. I know that you're obsessed with it. Tell me, what motivated you to steal it? The color? The texture? I know it was you. But go on and 'fess up. It will save me the energy of having to force it out of you," she whispered.

I was sweating like crazy. I couldn't have done it, right? Was I sleep-walking and stole it from her house? Maybe I did do it. I was about to confess when--

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Fleming," said Maggie as she walked in the door.  
"My dad was driving me to school when the wind blew this onto the front window of the car. Nearly steered us into a ditch."

Maggie held up the wig. It was light-blonde.

"Why, that's my wig!" exclaimed Ms. Fleming as she grabbed it out of Maggie's hands.

We heard a sob and turned to see Julia crying. 

"I didn't steal it!" she exclaimed hysterically.

Ms. Fleming ran over to her.

"I'm so sorry, Julia. I can make it up to you. Wait, I have some candy in my van! Maggie, will you come and help me get the candy from my van?"

Everyone looked uneasy.

"I'm joking! Everyone get back to your desks and take out the homework from last night. I'll be right back," said Ms. Fleming as she left.

Everyone went back to their desks.

"I _did_ have my camera phone on me! I could've taken a picture of the result of my doing," said Emily.

I looked at her in shock.

"You stole her wig?" 

"Took it and ran off. I let it go when I reached the nearby plains. But what Ms. Fleming doesn't know won't hurt her," she said with a wink as we sat down.


End file.
